Fourth Drink instinct
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: The date of his mothers death has rolled around and Gokudera isn't taking it so well. He ends up crying on a bench in the rain; that's when Yamamoto finds him. Gokudera tells him the story behind the tears 8059 mentions of 1827


**Hiya guys it's me HOOSP. I've been fandom jumping a lot as of late. And this time I jumped into the fandom of KHR. Well i've been reading a lot of fics for this anime for quite some time but i've never gotten around to actually writing something for it. Now that i've written it i'm actually quite amazed that my first Reborn fic wasn't 1827 sense that is my absolute favorite paring. -little hearts dance onto screen- lol. Anyway I must appologize for any gramatical errors and spelling errors. Even at my current age I still suck majorly at spelling simple words. -fails.-**

**Oh and I do NOT own KHR; it would be a yaoi if I did. And I also do not own the song; it belings to Cute is what we aim for!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this;**_

_**all alone.**_

_**He's underage and so very, very brave.**_

_**A fake ID lent her credibility.**_

_**She sits at the bar;**_

_**the gents are gonna try so hard.**_

The rain was betting down from the sky in thick blankets that covered everything; and Gokudera Hayato was no exception. He was sitting lone

on a bench in the park with his head hung low, his knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. Anybody passing

by would think he was a crazy kid who refused to go home or take shelter from the rain. But to Yamamoto Takashi –who happened to be

walking home from baseball practice –the site of Gokudera in such a position tore his heart into a million pieces. He walked over to the soaking

wet boy and stood over him with an umbrella.

Gokudera's eyes snapped open when the rain disappeared from beating on his head. For a minute he thought that the rain had stopped; but

he could hear the patter of said ran hitting random solid objects. He raised his head curiously from his knees to see who or what was keeping

the rain from drenching him; he looked up to find Yamamoto standing in front of him with an umbrella. If this would have happened to him any

other day, he would have sneered and spouted a rude comment at the boy with the umbrella. But today, he just wasn't in the mood to.

He let out a sad sigh; "what do you want baseball freak?" Ok maybe he could spew some mean comments; or maybe it was just out of pure

habit. Yamamoto sighed smiling lightly; it made him feel a little better to kn ow Gokudera was feeling well enough to call him names. But it was

obvious that something was bothering the hot blooded half Italian boy. "What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked with genuine concern

lacing his voice. The bombers lips turned up into a half scowl and he snorted not bothering to answer Yamamoto's question.

Yamamoto sighed; he pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on Gokudera's. "Why don't you come back to my house to have some

tea and warm up." He suggested. Gokudera snorted and pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and shoved it back into Yamamoto's hands.

Yamamoto sighed and put the jacket back on his shoulders; "come on Gokudera." He lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Now usually

Gokudera wouldn't stand for this; he would yell, kick, scream, pull, call Yamamoto names, the whole nine yards. But at the moment ht tea and a

dry house sounded way to good to the bomber; so he willingly let himself be dragged toward Yamamoto's house.

Now Yamamoto usually had a carefree out look on life and a long with that he was usually oblivious to the emotions around him. But the

swords man was clearly convinced that something was –in the words of Ryohei –extremely wrong with the usually loud passionate boy. He

sighed and dragged Gokudera into his house; "I'm home." He called out while shaking and closing his umbrella. "Welcome home." His father

called back to him from the kitchen. Yamamoto turned to Gokudera and took his damp jacket off of his shoulders and hung it up. "Father" he

called; "could you start some hot water for me please? I've got a wet and gold guest." He could hear his father chuckle; "sure son." Gokudera

glanced slightly at Yamamoto who was leading him through his house to the kitchen. "Go a head and sit down." He said when they entered the

warm kitchen; "I'll go get you some tea." Gokudera nodded and sat down at the table with a sigh.

While on his way to the boiling water Yamamoto walked up to his dad and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha making?" He asked curiously. His

father looked up and over at him; "soup. It's done if you want some." Yamamoto shook his head; "I don't want any. But could I get some for my

friend?" His father nodded and poured him a bowl and handed him a spoon.

"There you go." Yamamoto put the soup and spoon down in front of Gokudera. The half Italian gave a confused look; "this isn't tea you stupid

baseball idiot." Yamamoto laughed; "I know silly Gokudera. But soup will help you so you won't get sick and you seem a little hungry." As if on

que his stomach let out a loud rumble; he blushed lightly and picked up the spoon. "I guess it wouldn't kill me; and it's not as if you made it."

Yamamoto laughed again and poured some hot water into a bamboo cup. "So Gokudera..." he started in a serious tone of voice as he sat the

tea down in front of the other. "What's wrong?" Gokudera sighed looking up from his soup; "it's a disturbing and complicated story really."

Yamamoto sat down in front of Gokudera and nodded; "well I'm all ears." Gokudera sighed and picked up the cup of tea and took a sip; "it all

started yesterday morning when I went to go pick up the tenth."

**-Flash Back (Gokudera's POV)-**

"Juudaime!" I called waving at Juudaime from behind the fence of his house. Tsuna waved back as he descended down the steps and out the

gate. My sister –Bianchi if you already didn't know– showed up at the front door, a sad look hidden behind her horrible orange goggles.

"Hayato..." she said walking toward me; "you seem pretty happy considering what to day is." I blinked in confusion trying to figure out what my

sister was talking about; "what are you talking about anaki?" I asked bluntly. It was now Bianchi's turn to stare at me with a confused

expression; "you forgot Hayato? Today is the anniversary of you're mothers death." That news hit me like a ton of bricks; I as of late had been

distracted with thoughts of Juudaime that I totally forgot about one of the most important dates ever. "Oh..." my gaze fell to the ground sadly;

"it must have slipped my mind." I whispered to myself lowly. Juudaime smiled at me sadly; "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun." I chuckled sadly and

smiled back, well tried to anyways.

"The rest of the day was slow; Juudaime was busy with that tonfa bastard all day. And nothing was there to distract me from my thoughts; not

even you were there to piss me off baseball freak." Yamamoto smiled; "yeah I was away at a game yesterday wasn't I?" Gokudera rolled his

eyes; "that doesn't matter, let me finish my story!" Yamamoto nodded for him to continue; "anyway. So over time my thoughts just put me into

a deep depression and then the next thing I know I'm in line at a club."

**_He said it was a one night stand;_**

**_but the alcohol didn't let him understand._**

**_Yeah, he said it was a one night stand;_**

**_a one night stand._**

Yamamoto blinked; "why a club?" Gokudera glared taking another spoonful of soup; "because baka that's what I did ok? Anyway back to my

story; well eventually I got inside."

**-flash back (gokudera's POV)-**

I looked around the packed room of the club. To me it was slightly over whelming; loud music, bright lights, people on people no matter the

gender, and alcohol. But all in all the over whelming scene distracted me from the depressing thoughts of my mother.

I sat down at the bar hesitantly; I was still a little nervous being surrounded by unfamiliar things. And my nerves sure took their sweet, sweet

time calming down. When I got used to the scene I turned to stare at the bar tender. The guy seemed friendly enough, soft smile that reached

his eyes, slowly cleaning a glass. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it; "plane vodka." I asked for. The bar tender gave me a strange look; "plane

vodka?" I nodded giving him look as if I was saying 'yes are you stupid?'

The bar tender shrugged and placed a shot glass down in front of me. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and started to pour it but my inpatients

got the better of me. I didn't even let him finish pouring it before I grabbed the small glass and downed the liquid inside. I made a face as the

bitter tasting alcohol slipped down my throat. It burned my throat and tickled my stomach, but all in all it was an amazing sensation. "Another

one." I said placing the glass back down.

**_So what made you think,_**

**_that he couldn't find the door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

**_So what made you think,_**

**_that he couldn't find the door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

A shady looking guy walked over to the bar and sat down next to me. He was eyeing me hungrily and it was quite creepy actually. The bar

tender sighed having caught the look the guy was giving me and shook his head. He leaned over to me; "the worst thing about being a bar

tender is well...you have to watch a lot of good, nice people get themselves into situations they probably don't want to be in." I couldn't help

but let out a little laugh; "if you're worried about me then don't. I'm a mafioso I can take care of myself." I think by that time I was a little

buzzed because usually I wouldn't let people know I was with the mafia.

Thirty minutes later the guy was still sitting next to me giving me a creepy look. I eyed him nervously; the guy made me super nervous but I

was there to get smashed and forget about everything. So I looked back at the bar tender; "do you know what's wrong with this day?" I asked

obviously already a little tipsy. The bar tender shook his head not knowing the answer. "Today is the day my mother died some odd years

ago." I sighed and nudged the glass forward a bit. The bar tender shook his head; "you're better off sober my friend." I glared at the man

obviously offended by him telling me what to do. "Who are you to tell me I've had enough?" One of the bar tenders eyebrows raise as if saying

"you're questioning me?" I sighed; "fine, fine I'll just have one more." The bar tender sighed and poured some vodka into the shot glass.

Four shots and many minutes later I was drunk as drunk can be. I groaned lying my head on the counter as I spued some in coherent things.

The guy sitting next to me stood up; he helped me stand up. "Wh...where we going?" I asked my words all slurred together. The guy chuckled;

"just some place you can get a good nights sleep."

**_So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned,_**

**_says: "girlie, girlie, you're at your best when you're sober."_**

**_And he slurs, "no, no just one more."_**

**_And one turns into four._**

**_The fourth drink instinct is taking over;_**

**_and the gentleman is leading him towards the door._**

**-End flash back (regular POV)-**

Yamamoto stared sadly at gokudera; "I...that is so sad..." Gokudera sighed; "I'm not done yet. Now I don't remember much of what happened

next. All I remember is saying no over and over; and I distinctively remember saying that I'm saving myself. But that bastard didn't care, he

kept going."

**-Flash back (Goku's POV)-**

My eyes squeezed even tighter as the sun shone down through the curtains directly on my eyes. "Ugh..." I moaned placing my hand over my

eyes; "why do I feel as if I've been stepped on by Enzio." I whispered to myself. I sat up in the bed and looked around; I was definitely not in

my own room. I got a sick aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. Waking up in a totally random hotel room alone meant only one thing...ok it

means a lot of things but I bet you can guess what it really meant. Bits and pieces of the previous night started to form together in my head to

form a story. I remembered the loud feel of the club, my first shot, my second shot, then after that it's a little fuzzy. I remembered drinking more

than I intended too. I even remembered the creepy man. I gasped; the creepy man must have led him to this room. I shoved the blankets off of

me hoping to be fully clothed from the waist down. But I wasn't and the sinking feeling in my stomach got worse. I got up out of bed to go find

my clothes when a dull ache shot through my bum. If I had any doubtful thoughts of my previous nights activities with that creepy man; well

the pain in my ass just proved me very, very wrong.

I was lost and confused while wandering the streets of Namimori. How would the family forgive me for what I've done; how would Juudaime

forgive me? I let out a choked sob at the thought of Juudaime hating me. I wandered around tired and confused for quite some time; eventually

I found myself at the park not to far off from Namimori middle. I sat down on the closest bench and pulled my knees up to my chest to hide my

tears and silent sobs.

**-End flash back (regular POV)-**

**_So what made you think,_**

**_that he couldn't find the door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

**_So what made you think,_**

**_that he couldn't find the door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

Yamamoto could feel his heart break at the sight of Gokudera's uncharacteristic crying. He stood up and sat down next to him and pulled him

into a hug. "I am so sorry." Gokudera continued to sob despite being hugged by the other male.

A few seconds later Gokudera pulled away as far as Yamamoto would let him. "Let go of me baseball idiot I'm done crying, I feel better now."

Yamamoto pulled him back closer to me; "that's bull shit. I can clearly see that you're still hurting Gokudera." Gokudera was quite surprised at

the others cursing; usually Yamamoto wouldn't curse so it was strange hearing it come from his lips. But it was true; everything Yamamoto was

saying that is. He still felt torn up inside; he had disgraced the family and the tenth's good name. He was a failure and he didn't deserve the

title as the tenth's right hand man. Gokudera let out a good sob; "baseball idiot. What am I going to do? I'm going to be kicked out of the family

for sure." Yamamoto's grip tightened around the boy; "don't say that. It wasn't you're fault; you were depressed and drunk. It is obvious you

were never in the right state of mind in the beginning and nobody will blame you for that. None of us will hate you, or resent you, none of us

will even say anything hateful towards the situation. Especially Tsuna; you're his trusted right hand man and a really good friend. Tsuna...he

wouldn't have the heart to ban you from the family."

**_He thought that he could buy happiness by,_**

**_by the bottle._**

**_He thought that he could buy happiness by,_**

**_by the bottle._**

**_He thought that he could buy happiness by,_**

**_by the bottle_**

**_So what made you think that,_**

**_that he couldn't find a door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

**_So what made you think that,_**

**_he couldn't find a door in the morning?_**

**_When he found that bed so easily,_**

**_in the dark._**

Yamamoto sat there holding the sobbing boy for quite a long time. He felt it would be the best to just sit there and let Gokudera cry instead of

trying to say something to cheer him up. Gokudera sighed pulling away slightly; "I don't usually say this but thank you baseball idiot."

Yamamoto smiled; he leaned forward and placed a soft quick kiss on Gokudera's lips before he let go of the other boy.

Gokudera gapped at the other boy with a blush dusting his cheeks; "did you just?" Yamamoto laughed his usual carefree laugh; "maybe I did.

What you going to do about it?" Gokudera crossed his arms and huffed. He looked down at the table sulking slightly knowing he wasn't going

to do anything to the baseball idiot. Yamamoto laughed again as he picked up Gokudera's dirty bowl and cup. Gokudera snuck in a sideways

glance as Yamamoto brought the dishes over to the sink. He blushed again think about how soft Yamamoto's lips had been. He smirked

slightly; maybe he got something good out of this experience in the end.

**_He said it was a one night stand;_**

**_but the alcohol didn't let her understand._**

**_Yeah, he said it was a one night stand..._**

**_A one night stand._**

* * *

**Gahhhhhhhhh finished!**

**I like it! I think... Ok I totally like it.**

**Well this has been an epicly fun adventure; make sure you read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Because review's tickle my insides purple.**

**As for those wondering about "i'd be the best friend." Don't worry I have NOT given up on that story; just nothing has inspired the next chapter yet!**

**Anyway; Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
